Test of True Love
by Airi-the-wolf-demon
Summary: AU (I believe thats what its called...) Sesshomaru is a human 17 years of age who goes on drugs when his girlfriend(Airi) sees him kissing another girl and dumps him. What will happen? Will Sess. die of an overdose or will he and Airi get back together?
1. Default Chapter

Authors note: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters I use in this  
fanfic. This was written for, well I guess I cant say enjoyment it's a  
bit...sad, so I guess Ill call it boredom. I haven't been as happy as I usually am, but I'm sure its just one of those schools almost out and I am  
worried about high school, drugs, and druggies. But anyway here is the  
story:  
  
He walked down the well lit sidewalk into the dark alleyway after checking both ways to make sure no one, particularly a cop, was watching. In the back of an alleyway was a tall lanky figure wearing all black, almost completely blending into his surroundings.  
"Sesshomaru, I thought you weren't going to show, I almost sold this to another customer..." the lanky figure said in a deep dark voice. "She offered a good deal of cash for it, but I told her I was out for you so you better have the doe man."  
"Yeah, I have the doe let me see the heroin and morphine first then Ill show the cash..." Sesshomaru half zoned out answered. He was remembering the events that caused him to start this despicable habit and her, his ex- girlfriend Airi. It had been a night much like this one, but he had been hanging out with some of his gang friends. It was actually quite a miracle that he hadn't been into drugs before this, his gang was known for having drugs on them almost all the time. They even sold it to children, but Sesshomaru had never participated in any of these acts until about 2 weeks earlier when she broke his heart. She was a sweet girl, brown hair that had natural blonde streaks, her eyes were always changing color slightly but were usually a deep warm hazel. She always had on that cute little school uniform and her hair was always clipped back in the front with two little golden clips he had gotten her for her 15th birthday 2 weeks 6days 18hours and 4 minutes after they had begun going out. She was 16 now and their relationship was finished. He screwed up bad and realized it, he knew he should have never kissed that other girl but he did anyway. 'How could I be so stupid? Exactly a month before her birthday I go off with another girl. She has the right to hate me for the rest of my life, she's too good for me..."  
"Dude, can I have my money now?" the lanky figure asked, rain had begun to fall and he didn't feel like getting soaked.  
"Huh? Oh yeah here you are..." Sesshomaru replied realizing he had zoned out again. He and the lanky figure swapped and headed off in their own directions.  
Walking down the street Sesshomaru's mind wandered back to Airi. 'How could you?!' she had sobbed after the girl had left and he had walked over to her hoping she hadn't seen. 'I.." he had managed to mutter before she had slapped him across the face. 'I never want to see you again! Never! Don't you dare come near my house, you're not welcome anymore!" she had screamed before running off to her home. The following days he had tried to talk to her, but she had stuck to her word and never talked back, instead she got a new boyfriend and began to hang out with a new group of friends. When he found out she had gotten a new boyfriend he went out of control, he called up the gang and they had ran around the town causing all kind of hell. Then at around 11:00pm, the time he usually left to go home because his friends began to do their drugs and play chicken, he decided to try heroin and morphine. He didn't regret starting the drugs, they made the pain of the breakup disappear and his old care-freeness return.  
Before he knew it he was home, as usual his dad was not home and neither was his sister. His mother had died when he was a child of only 6, but he barely remembered her anyway. He pulled out his key, unlocked the front door, and went upstairs to his room.  
Outside his bedroom door he pulled out his other key and unlocked the bedroom door. He walked into his room, that use to be a fairly neat room but was now as bad as a dump, and laid on his bed. He drifted off into a dreamless sleep fully dressed. 


	2. Test of True Love Chap 2

The next day Sesshomaru woke up to the sound of his alarm clock, he had a half a mind to just shut it off and go back to sleep, but he didn't. He hulled himself up out of his bed and into his bathroom.  
Remembering that he had never hidden the drugs under the removable bathroom tile, he quickly checked his pocket where he thought had left them. When he didn't find the drugs a wave of panic washed over him, then he remembered that he had put the drugs in another pocket. He quickly checked that pocket and to his great relief he found them. Taking the heroine and a needle, Sesshomaru got ready to take the drugs. 'Is this really worth it?' Sesshomaru caught himself thinking right before he stuck himself with the needle. 'Of course it is!' With that he continued to give himself the drug. 'I wont get caught...' Sesshomaru thought whispering to himself. "I've done this every day for two weeks now and not a single person, including my father has even noticed before. If Airi ever found out...' That final part of his thought made him feel an overwhelming sense of dread and hate, 'Airi's the one that did this to me, I want her to know the pain she's caused me..' Sesshomaru thought. 'I want the whole world to know the pain she's caused me.' With that Sesshomaru took a little bit more of the drugs than he had ever done before. Then he carefully put the drugs in their proper spot under the movable tile. The drugs began to take effect...  
  
"Airi, hey Airi!" Crystal called to her new friend running up to her side. "How are you today?" Crystal was a very pretty girl. She had long red hair, which was always pulled back one way or another. Her blue eyes sparkled and she was always talking and having a good time.  
"Good as ever, you?" Airi asked knowing what Crystals answer would be.  
"Same, hey I heard a rumor you broke up with.." Crystal started.  
"Yeah, I did. I don't really want a boyfriend right now..." Airi said cutting Crystal short.  
"After that jerk Sesshomaru, I don't blame you one bit, but you really got to move on with your life.  
"He's not a jerk!" Airi suddenly snapped. "He is a kind guy, I don't really get why I dumped him!"  
"He was kissing another girl, he's in a gang, and he is dangerous that's why!" Crystal yelled back. "I just don't want to see you hurt."  
"He is not dangerous! He was and is just protective of me, he'd never let anything happen to me. Ill talk to you later..." Airi said walking away. She knew it was no use to fight it only caused pain, she had found that out first hand.  
Airi walked slowly to the school thinking about Sesshomaru. ' How could I get so mad over something so stupid like a kiss? It didn't mean anything, he tried to tell me that several times, why didn't I listen? Maybe I should stop over at his house tonight, if he's not home we're just not meant to be...' Airi thought over and over to herself. Finally when she reached the school she decided she would stop by that afternoon.  
  
Note: I know this chapter sucks, but then again Craig, Crystal, and RMC says I'm too hard on myself. I don't agree with them but everyone's entitled to their opinions just as I am to mine. Please do rate, I would really appreciate it. I'll try to get more up soon. 


	3. After School

That school day went very slowly for Airi, all she could think about was going to Sesshomaru's house after school. 'I hope he's home, I really need to talk to him...' kept going through Airi's head.  
Finally school let out and everyone started to head off home, Airi slowly began to walk in the direction of Sesshomaru's house.  
"Airi, wait up!" called two familiar voices. One belonged to Crystal and the other to another of Airi's friends named Tsubaru. Tsubaru was one of the prettiest girls at school, but she didn't like the so called popular people. She had dark brown hair which she always had pulled back and she had deep hazel eyes that matched her hair perfectly. She was a great artist, was the leader of the small group of friends, and was usually cheerful.  
Airi paused and waited for her friends to run up to her, then continued to walk forward.  
"Airi, where are you doing today?" Tsubaru asked. "If your not doing anything you can come to my house and hang out with Crystal and me if you want."  
"Maybe later, I'm going over to Sesshomaru's right now, I need to talk to him," Airi told her friends who looked shocked.  
"Airi! I thought you were over that creep!" Tsubaru yelled. "You promised you'd stay away from him for us, you promised!"  
"Tsubaru's right we can't allow you to go, what if he goes berserk and tries to kill you?!" Crystal added fear showing in her eyes.  
"You guys don't understand I NEED to talk to him! I was the only one he had for a long time. His dad and sister are never home, and he told me once he use to think about killing himself before he found me. Besides that I cant stand not being with him!" Airi yelled tears welling up in her eyes, she then turned and began to run to Sesshomaru's house awaiting his caring embrace.  
"Airi, At least let us come with you to protect you!" Crystal yelled running behind Airi, Tsubaru fallowing her.  
Airi stopped running and let her friends catch up and faced them. "I don't need protecting, he'd never hurt me!"  
"Well we're still going with you," Tsubaru said, and Airi knew she meant it.  
"Fine, but don't do anything stupid," Airi said and started walking again.

NOTE: Very short chapter but I only had about 20 minutes Friday to write this. The reason I didn't put this chapter up Friday is because I thought it was really bad, but I couldn't rewrite it any better, so I just put it here. I would really appreciate it if you would read and rate. All criticism is welcome I guess. I'm a big girl, I can handle it. Besides it wouldn't be fare if I was aloud to have my opinion and you weren't. (I know my spelling and punctuation is bad, I mean I was told that by the possibly worst speller I know -coughcraigcough-[well other than my sister that is] Ok you two don't hurt me for saying that! -runs and hides-) Wow long note.... 


	4. Sesshomaru's house

"Is this it? it's a very beautiful home…" Tsubaru asked Airi when they stopped in front a large lovely home.

Airi nodded her head yes, she felt a knot forming out of her stomach as she gathered all the courage she could. 'Why am I so frightened, I've never felt like this around here before…' Airi thought. She couldn't identify the feeling, or even weather it was bad or good. Slowly, with a slight hesitation she walked to the front door. She lifted her hand, going to knock, but backed away. Tears filled her eyes as she turned to her friends. "Will one of you please knock.." she managed to mumble.

Crystal stepped forwards, knocked and quickly backed up. A few seconds later the door opened slightly, it was Sesshomaru's dad.

"Hello," he said. His voice sounded tense worried and upset all at the same time.

"Hello," Airi mumbled, "Is something wrong?"

"I need you to come in for a moment and have a seat, I have something to tell you…" Sesshomaru's dad said.

Airi's heart fell 'what's wrong?! Tell me just tell me now. Please let everyone be alright. Where is Sesshomaru?!' Airi thought, but she just nodded and walked inside to the couch. Tsubaru and Crystal also walked in and sat on either side of Airi.

"Is everything alright?" Crystal asked stupidly knowing something had to be wrong.

"Did you break up with Sesshomaru recently?" he asked looking very pale.

"Yes, about two weeks ago," Airi said trembling slightly now.

"Did you ever see him do drugs?" he asked tears forming in his eyes, but as most guys do he quickly wiped them away before anyone could see.

"N-no he wouldn't go near them, he promised me he wouldn't as long as…" Airi paused and began trembling even more. 'as long as we never broke up is what he said' Airi thought.

"Well, he's in the hospital for a drug overdose. Morphine and Heroine…" he managed to say before Airi began sobbing.

"N-no! this cant be happing!" Airi sobbed into the palms of her hands. Then, without a moments notice, she leaped up and ran up the stairs to Sesshomaru's room. Quickly Sesshomaru's dad, Tsubaru, and Crystal jumped up and followed.

Airi reached Sesshomaru's door and twisted the door knob but it was locked as usual.

"I relocked the door…" Sesshomaru's dad yelled running towards her.

Quickly she pulled out a little silver key and put it in the lock and twisted. The door popped open and Airi ran inside.

She glanced around hoping to find this was all a cruel joke, but soon found it was not. All over the room was yellow 'Do not touch" tape.

"Did they find any drugs?" Tsubaru asked Sesshomaru's dad.

"Only the needles and what was in them," he said. "They couldn't find anymore anywhere…" He placed his hand on the sobbing Airi, but Airi didn't notice.

About ten minutes later, once Airi had calmed down a bit, Sesshomaru's dad said, "Do you want to go with me down to the hospital? He's in a coma, but the doctor said there is a good chance he will come out of it."

Airi nodded yes, "As long as I can call my mom, and Tsubaru and Crystal can come too."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," He said.

"Thank-you…" Airi said. She walked over to the phone that was next to Sesshomaru's bed. Even though it was surrounded by "Do not touch" tape she picked it up and dialed her home number. It was her dad who answered. Airi quickly explained everything and of course her dad said that she could go to the hospital.

"Airi, I have a question. Do you know of any places he could have stashed the drugs that no one would think of looking?" Sesshomaru's dad asked.

Airi stood still thinking for a little while then slowly nodded her head. "Yeah, there's this movable tile in the bathroom," she said her voice quavering.

"Can you show me?"

"Sure," Airi answered and walked into the bathroom. She carefully bent down and located the tile. She took a breath and lifted the tile. There she saw the drugs that the police had been looking for earlier. She was shocked, she had tricked her mind into believing that he hadn't had any drug at his house, but then she saw a folded up piece of paper. She picked it up it said "To Airi". She stood up, unfolded it and began to read:

__

Airi,

If you are reading this note I know you betrayed another of your promises. You said you'd never show anyone this little compartment, ever. Well I guess its fine, I mean you are a nasty little bitch and that's the shit little bitches do! I'm most likely either dead or dying, hell I'm beginning to feel the drugs take over and its great. I guess you wouldn't know about the drugs, I started them after you dumped me! Just so you know this is all your fault. All YOUR damn fault!

Sincerely,

Sesshomaru

Tears filled Airi's eyes, those words hurt so bad. She never meant for anything like this to happen. The handwriting was almost illegible but there was no misinterpreting it. She fell to her knees and began crying again, the paper fluttered to the feet of Tsubaru and Crystal. Hastily Crystal picked it up and read over it, Tsubaru and Sesshomaru's dad read it over her shoulder.

"Airi, its not your fault! He's the one laying in the hospital in a coma because of one of his stupid decisions, so its his fault!" Tsubaru yelled, she looked furious.

"Tsubaru's right Airi. Its not your fault he was kissing another girl and was in a gang!" Crystal added.

"Airi, he's my son and I always believe what he says…" Sesshomaru's dad started but was cut short by Airi.

"So you believe Sesshomaru?" Airi asked through tears.

"Let me finish," Sesshomaru's dad said. "I shouldn't have always believed everything he said. I guess he never could talk to me, I mean I'm either at work or out with my girlfriend. I never listened if he tried to talk to me when I was around. So if its anyone's damn fault it's mine. I'm going down to the hospital, are you still going?"

Airi thought for a few moments then nodded her head yes. Then all four of them headed out to the hospital.

Note: So what do you think? I don't know what to think because everyone says I am WAY to hard on myself. Believe it or not I am not a depressed person, this is just my style of writing. I'm not the best at expressing myself, but I think writing and my friends have helped me make it to where I am now (oh alright, my family too) I guess I have tons of time to improve my skills ay? Well please RR Thanks in advance! Oh yeah speak your mind I'm a big girl I can handle it.


End file.
